PROJECT SUMMARY - CARE RESEARCH CORE (CORE H) Rigorous research on AD care to improve outcomes encompasses intensive investigations on care partners, models of care, and a variety of interventions, and incorporates engineering design principles, implementation and dissemination approaches, and advanced data analytics. As the only ADRC based within a division of geriatrics and gerontology, the Wisconsin ADRC has a strong track record of developing and supporting rigorous care-focused AD research. The Wisconsin ADRC proposes to establish a new additional `AD Care Research Core (Core H)' that will leverage existing care-specific research resources and allow for the creation of precisely targeted new infrastructure towards the goals of contributing to the overall focus of the ADRC, further catalyzing and supporting AD care research and serving the needs of the local and national AD care research community. The proposed core will increase the Center's overall scientific impact by ensuring maximal scientific rigor in AD care research design and conduct, maximizing possibilities for collaboration, and leveraging the integrated use of clinical and biomarker data across all Wisconsin ADRC cohorts. Specific Aims are: Aim 1: Primary ADRC Support: 1a): Maintain and further develop registry (target N=250) of well-characterized subjects across all stages of AD (including end of life) and their care partners, if present; 1b) Continue to provide ready collaborations with clinical systems with strong track records of serving as `systems laboratories' to facilitate recruitment and the design, piloting, refinement and testing of novel AD-specific models of care across a variety of populations and settings; 1c) Develop and maintain electronic health record linkages to existing well- characterized ADRC subject cohorts and merge with AD biomarker (plasma, CSF, neuroimaging) and cognition data. Aim 2: Informatics and Analytics: 2a) Maintain and further develop auditable, high-security compliant, high-capacity informatics infrastructure suitable for identifiable medical record, administrative, geospatial and primary AD biomarker data integration, storage and management; 2b) Provide infrastructure to support rigorous high-capacity advanced data analytics, geospatial analytics, engineered design processes, and intervention development, testing, adaptation and dissemination; 2c) Work with Core A to ensure efficient dissemination of data and Core H registry access to interested and qualified researchers. Aim 3: Methodology, Training and Consultation: 3a) Develop and roll out select new care research methodologies of relevance to affiliated projects; 3b) Provide training to UW investigators and staff on AD care research methods and analyses; 3c) Provide pre- and post-award consultation to investigators who are implementing/planning AD care research studies and assist in grant preparation, study design, and startup. Through these aims, Core H will provide comprehensive AD care research support towards enhanced rigor, quality, and advancement of the field, which will directly lead to improvements in outcomes for persons with AD and their care partners.